Carlos Torres
Carlos Torres is the very affluent father of Callie Torres. History Visiting Callie Carlos came to Seattle Grace after Callie told him that she had married George. He wanted to make sure his daughter was looked after, so at Joe's, he tried to give them a house and car, but decided to make sure it was all in Callie's name. George told him that they did not want the help and left. Later, Carlos commended George for standing up to him and told him that he just wanted his daughter looked after. ("My Favorite Mistake") Meeting Arizona He returned later to see his daughter once more. Almost as soon as he arrived, he slammed George against the wall and asked why he shouldn't kill him for cheating on Callie. Callie quickly defended him by saying that she had cheated on him with Mark too so then he let George go and slammed Mark up against the wall. Callie however convinced him to let go of Mark after telling him she was dating and she was happy. She then asked him to remember she was happy and introduced him to her girlfriend Arizona. After a short while he came to the decision that Callie had to come home, after an argument with her he went to the Chief and asked him to allow Callie to leave and offered him money. Richard told him that Callie was a grown woman, but Mr. Torres instead told him that it didn't matter how old she was, she was still his child. After another fight with Callie, he threatened to cut her off if she refused to go home. Callie stayed anyway and he took away all her money and got all his family to stop speaking to her. ("Sweet Surrender") After he left, Callie's entire family stopped speaking to her because of his influence. ("No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance)") Attempt to Convert Callie Carlos returned to Seattle Grace again, this time with the family's priest, Father Kevin, in tow. Callie was furious that her father had brought the priest in an attempt to "pray away the gay." Following Arizona talking to both Callie, about being understanding of her father as he made a big adjustment, as it was Callie who changed the game after all this time, and to Carlos, about her upbringing and being the person her father raised her to be, Carlos and Callie forgave each other. He also asked if she'd still be getting married and having kids, which she said she would. ("Invasion") Callie and Arizona's Wedding Carlos and Lucia came to Seattle a few days before their daughter's marriage to Arizona Robbins. He talked about meeting a gay man on the flight there and easily accepted the relationship. However, his wife was cold and distant, which came to a head when she decided to leave and not attend the wedding. Callie told Carlos to leave as well, but he returned during the reception and danced with her, saying he'd dreamed about it since she was a little girl. ("White Wedding") Callie's Lawsuit When Callie was being sued by Travis Reed, Carlos came to visit her, to give her support. When he learned that Arizona had cheated on Callie and they had separated, he revealed to her that he'd cheated on her mother before she was born and that her mother had forgiven him. This prompted her to reconcile with Arizona. ("Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word") Relationships Romantic He is married to Lucia Torres. They've been married for over 30 years. Early on in their marriage, he cheated on Lucia, but she forgave him and later, they had Callie. ("Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word") Familial He has two daughters, Callie Torres and his step-daughter, Aria. Notes and Trivia *He claimed in My Favorite Mistake that Callie was his only little girl, yet in Season 5, it was revealed that Callie has a sister named Aria. Shonda Rhimes stated through Twitter that the two girls have different fathers. *He eats three salads a day, yet still has high cholesterol. *He stated that he has been sued so many times that he has his lawyer on speed dial.Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word, 10x09 Gallery Episodic 319CarlosTorres.png|My Favorite Mistake 520CarlosTorres.png|Sweet Surrender 6x05CarlosTorres.png|Invasion 720CarlosTorres.png|White Wedding 10x09CarlosTorres.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word Episode Stills 3x19-5.jpg 3x19-11.jpg 3x19-12.jpg 5x20-7.jpg 5x20-2.jpg 5x20-4.jpg 5x20-5.jpg 5x20-27.jpg 5x20-35.jpg 5x20-36.jpg 6x05-4.jpg 6x05-5.jpg 6x05-10.jpg 10x09-3.jpg 10x09-4.jpg 10x09-5.jpg 10x09-7.jpg 10x09-8.jpg 10x09-9.jpg 10x09-10.jpg 10x09-11.jpg 10x09-19.jpg 10x09-23.jpg 10x09-24.jpg Appearances de:Carlos Torres fr:Carlos Torres Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Carlos Torres Carlos Torres Category:GA S10 Characters